The Magic Word
by towardpages
Summary: When most people think of "The Magic Word" they mean please, but that is not what in mean's in Daring Charming's book. Rated T just to be safe. Darise aka DaringxCerise


"DARING CHARMING YOU COME BACK HERE THIS INSTATANT," yelled a very furious Cerise Hood, as she chased after her friend, who she may or may not have a tiny crush on, Daring Charming, who may or may not have a tiny crush on her too.

The two were running down the halls of the boys dorm towards Daring's room, Daring laughing as Cerise kept bumping into people but was starting to catch up to him.

Daring turned a corner and almost ran past his dorm room. He quickly slowed down and began searching his pocket for his keys. He quickly did a double check and found out that they weren't in his letterman jacket pocket. He looked down the hall and saw Cerise turned the corner and there eyes meet.

His mind had to keep his heart from melting into a puddle because of them.

Her eyes are pretty.

You can drool over her some other chapter, get into your dorm room.

Why am I do this again.

Agh, I can't believe that you fell for someone, it was so such easier when you were a player.

Daring began getting back to work on trying to find his keys, as Cerise made her way down the hall that had magical become abandon with a smirk quickly appearing on her face.

He finally got his keys out, they were in his jean pocket, and was fumbling to get the door open. He soon swingings the door open and about to close it when … Cerise comes fast and pushes Daring's chest, "Daring give it back."

Daring, who's blush has yet to catch up with him because his crush's hand are on his chest, smirks and says, "Say the magic word Cerise."

Cerise rolls her eyes but says, "Daring can I PLEASE have it back."

His heart wants to fly out of his chest as she starts to bring out the puppy dog eyes, but Daring's mind wanted Cerise to say the other magic word. Or words in this case.

Daring smirked . . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

and says, "Say that Daring Charming is the sexiest man alive."

Cerise eye widen as she heard the words, "Um not happening Charming."

"Find," Daring said, " then you won't get it back."

Cerise looked down to the ground. It was awkward admitting your crush to your friends especially if one of them is your said crush sister, but telling your crush you think he is sexy is going to be like the most embarrassing thing ever after.

Cerise looked up again, her puppy dog eyes in all set, "Is there anything else I can do to make you give me it back."

"Nope," Daring said, popping the p and a smirk coming across his lips.

Cerise starred at Daring for a moment and then leaded up, Daring being about a foot taller than her, and whispered in a way that send shivers down Daring's back, "Daring Charming is the sexiest man alive."

The two stood there as time went by, neither one being able to move. For Daring, he was using all the will power he could muster to keep himself from grabbing Cerise's face and kissing her. While Cerise on the other hand, was trying to his her face from Daring, it being redder than her own hood. After some time, Cerise went back down to her normal hight, her eyes on the floor knowing that if they meet Daring's her face would go red again.

"Um... here you go," Daring said, handing Cerise a red leather bound book.

"Thanks," Cerise said, her usually confident voice almost as soft as a whisper.

"Why is that book so important to you anyways," Daring said, walking into his dorm room with Cerise be hide him.

"Well... it's um my diary," Cerise said, her eye's finally meeting Daring's, not knowing how he will react. He could either be noise and make fun of her about it or he would leave it alone.

"Oh," Daring said, clearly shock at Cerise answer. He thought it was just a book of her's. Oh why was he so stupid, of course it was her diary she wouldn't have cared so much if it was anything else.

"Um sorry about that then," Daring said, his eye's falling to the ground as his hand went to the back of his neck.

"It's fine you didn't know any better," Cerise said, knowing that she didn't have the power to be mad at Daring when he seemed general sorry about it all. "Just don't let it happen again."

"Ok, but I better be in there," He says as he pointed to the book in Cerise hand, lighten up the mood of the conversion.

"Don't get ahead of yourself pretty boy," Cerise said, playfully hitting Daring's arm. "Ok ok," Daring said putting his hands up in defense, "Do you want a soda?"

"Ya," Cerise answered.

Cerise thought for a moment, about how Daring wanted to be in her diary, at how he wanted to be such a big part of her life that she had to write about. That must be a good sign that he might return her feelings. She was glad that he didn't know that on the latest page was a bunch of Ms. Cerise Charming scribbled on it.


End file.
